


Cafe Stranger

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, My poor babies, haise is confused, hide is upset, just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t changed” Hide chuckled sadly, “I haven’t changed? What do you mean?” Haise asked even more intrigued, did this boy know something about his lost memories?</p><p>Shaking his head softly though, Hide walked away and pushed the cafe door open. Feeling worse then what he did coming in. Just before he shut the cafe door though he yelled something to the bemused investigator.</p><p>“You didn’t deserve any of this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe Stranger

Haise sat in his usual seat in his favourite cafe, between his hands was a book and a steaming coffee in front of him. His eyes lingered on the waitress as she zapped past him like bee, serving each and every customer with a sad smile.

‘Ding’ Haise tried not to look up at every costumer that entered, but as soon as this person came in his prescience hit Haise full on. The other inside his head began to scratch and scream in his skull. It was something he didn’t do unless it meant something.

Looking up, Haise and the latter froze. Haise was struck with a bunch of blurry images perhaps uncompleted memories but this man struck a dangerous chord in him. One full of angst and overwhelming familiarisation. Who was he? Haise questioned, his eyes ran up down the bleached blond boy who looked frozen in space and time.

“Kaneki?” the boy questioned, this name it was the same name the ghoul had spoken to him that time. Haise stared at him completely confused at the name. Who was Kaneki? And most importantly who was the new customer?

“I’m so glad you’re alive man! Don’t make me worry like that again !” the boy exclaimed. Hide basically ran up to Haise , caught off guard the CCG investigator was grabbed and hugged tightly from behind.

“Ugh... excuse me.... who are you?” Haise asked nervously, this question caused the boy to loosen his grip and step back from Haise much to his relief.

“It’s me, Hide! Don’t say stuff like that” Hide warned with a crestfallen look adorning his face. Perplexed at the name Haise knew he had met him somewhere before but he just couldn’t put his finger on it, Where had he seen him before? And why was he acting as if he and Haise were close friends? This was all too strange.

“I’m sorry... I don’t remember you...” Haise awkwardly replied with a nervous scratch to his chin. Frowning, Hide stepped closer to Haise and grabbed his face between his hands. Shocked at this familiar touch Haise dropped his book.

Hide ignored Haise’s struggle to pull out of his grip, and stared deeply into Haise’s odd eyes as if he were reading him. It sure felt like it, Haise felt exposed to the eyes of the stranger. He felt as if he was being read at the very moment.

“What did they do to you?” Hide murmured, stroking Haise’s soft cheek with his calloused thumb before pulling away.

“Who?” Haise perked up at the murmured question even more confused than before.

“You really don’t remember. I’m not even a memory to you... I’m.... I’m nothing...” Hide mumbled, with watery eyes, he bit his lip and looked down at his own fists angrily.

“Um... are you okay?” Haise asked. Pushing himself off of his chair in an attempt to comfort the boy, sadly Hide smiled up at Haise. Haise couldn't help but suddenly find Hide’s sad smile even more beautiful than the waitress’s.

“You haven’t changed” Hide chuckled sadly, “I haven’t changed? What do you mean?” Haise asked even more intrigued, did this boy know something about his lost memories?

Shaking his head softly though, Hide walked away and pushed the cafe door open. Feeling worse then what he did coming in. Just before he shut the cafe door though he yelled something to the bemused investigator.

“You didn’t deserve any of this.”


End file.
